


of blood, and the bonds that forge in the copper taste of it

by autumnalesque



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Bond, Blood Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnalesque/pseuds/autumnalesque
Summary: For dimilix week, day #5: I chose the prompt "blood".Four hundred years ago, Felix's ancestors signed a pact with a vampire, bonded in blood. Dimitri protects their village, and he does not harm anyone within it-- on the stipulation that each generation, once a son or daughter comes of age, they are given and bonded to him. A small sacrifice for such protection.There are those who would try and harm Dimitri, though-- and when they do, Felix finds he does not ever wish to leave Dimitri's side.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	of blood, and the bonds that forge in the copper taste of it

**Author's Note:**

> I'm weak to vampires, what can I say? I imagine Felix is not very happy about the arrangement at first, but once he gets to know Dimitri and realizes that he's actually quite gentle and not at all the monster that some people paint him out to be, he devotes himself entirely. That's just the kind of person he is. 
> 
> They probably get off to a pretty rocky start, but I placed this far enough into their relationship that Felix doesn't even think twice about anything where Dimitri is involved~

“Felix,” the voice says, from the other side of the door, and Felix curses inwardly at the way the sound of it makes his stomach twist itself in knots, his blood singing. Three knocks at the door, and Felix looks up from his desk, the candle burned low with the book he’s reading half-finished in front of him. Dimitri looks pale, even moreso than usual, and there’s an almost-feral glint to his eyes that, to a normal person, would be a signal that something is very, very wrong.

Felix is not a normal person. 

He sighs, taking his glasses off and placing them neatly on the desk before rolling up his sleeve. “You really should stop starving yourself, you idiot,” he says, and the edge to his voice is more irritation than anything. Dimitri is the most stubborn creature Felix has ever met. “What else am I here for?” 

Dimitri seems to cross the distance between them in the blink of an eye, and from here Felix can see the dark splotches of what is most definitely blood on his dark cloak. At his questioning look, Dimitri only snarls, his eyes almost golden instead of their usual blue. “That _witch,_ ” he growls.

Edelgard. A witch she was indeed, and she was intent on making Dimitri’s life as difficult as possible. It has been nearly four hundred years since Dimitri had come to their little village, striking a bargain with Felix’s ancestors that kept the townspeople safe from any outside problems; safe from either supernatural or military harm. 

Edelgard is from a long line of witches, and though most of them have always been content to let Dimitri continue to protect them in peace, she has a different mindset. To her, Dimitri is a monster that must be stopped. Vampires are abominations that shouldn’t exist, that disrupt the natural order of things; the villagers could protect themselves. Once, Dimitri had been able to go out and walk amongst the people of the village at night; now, he was forced to stay mostly indoors, the wards placed by the witch burning and hurting him. 

That explains the hunger. Felix steps closer to him, holding his wrist out like an offering. Even in his current state, when Dimitri takes hold of him it is with a gentle sort of strength, wary of breaking him. Felix watches, heart pounding in his ears, as Dimitri brings his wrist to his lips and slowly, almost sensually, sinks his fangs into soft flesh. 

Felix gasps, eyelids fluttering, and Dimitri’s free arm reaches to steady him, encasing him in the vampire’s firm grip. It’s an almost euphoric feeling, the pain of it a fleeting memory from some long-ago time, when Felix had been terrified of his fate. This was his duty, but at some point it had become more than that. He shuts his eyes and leans into it, letting the warm pleasure of the act wash over him.

It is easy, so easy, to lose himself when Dimitri drinks from him like this. His mind goes fuzzy at the edges, even the sound of his heartbeat dulled to a slow throb in his ears, soft and muted, like an anesthetic. Even after he’s finished, and his lips pull back from Felix’s wrist blood-red, it’s as though time has slowed to a crawl. Felix thinks Dimitri looks beautiful like this, timeless and face flushed red with color given to him by Felix’s own life. 

Edelgard wants to take Dimitri away, wants to free Felix from what she calls his prison. Once, Felix had told her that he wasn’t a prisoner; that he belongs here, despite his lineage. The look she had given him was so full of pity, as though Felix had been enchanted, somehow, to believe the words he spoke. Nothing he could say would convince her otherwise. 

She was wrong. Nothing about Felix’s fate was something he felt should be pitied; this was his duty, but beyond that...

“Felix,” Dimitri says, his voice cutting through the muted silence of the room. “Can you stand? Don’t worry, I’ll get you something to eat. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to take so much--”

Such worry, such care in his voice. How could anyone see him as a monster? Those blue eyes look at Felix as though he is the only thing in the world. He pulls himself out of Dimitri’s embrace, slowly, and catches himself after a wave of dizziness. “I’m fine,” he says, his voice sounding a little weak to his own ears. “And you don’t need to apologize. Food, though, if you could, and maybe some wine.”

He brings his hand up, finger wiping gently at Dimitri’s lips, where blood was about to drip. Felix’s own blood. He brings his finger to his lips and licks it clean, watching the way Dimitri’s pupils dilate at the sight of it. The copper taste coats Felix’s tongue, but he only smirks and moves go sit on the edge of his bed.

“You do trouble me so, do you know that? It’s as though your very existence is a temptation, Felix.” he says, and Felix meets his eyes, the electricity of the connection between them always stronger, just after a feeding. 

“What fun is a temptation if you don’t give in to it?” he replies, and Dimitri’s exasperated smile is worth any amount of teasing Felix aims at him. Then he is gone, off down the corridor to make something for Felix to eat, and Felix leans back into the softness of the pillows and drowses, lazy and sated. 

If-- like Edelgard insists-- he is a prisoner, Felix can’t imagine a life in which he is free. 

To him, Dimitri is home.


End file.
